


Dear Child

by Sanna_Black_Slytherin



Series: Letters From The Trash Compactor [2]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Original Trilogy, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Angst, Canonical Character Death, Double Drabble, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Jedi, Letters, Minor Character Death, Order 66, Post-Revenge of the Sith, especially with Padmé having doubts about Anakin, yeah it's just a sad fic all around
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-29
Updated: 2015-07-29
Packaged: 2018-04-11 21:07:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4452401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sanna_Black_Slytherin/pseuds/Sanna_Black_Slytherin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"If you are reading this letter, I am dead."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dear Child

**Author's Note:**

> I found this yesterday while digging through my old documents.

Dear child,

If you are reading this letter, I am dead and your father is consumed by the lies of Palpatine. I know there is still good in him, but it may take many years for him to realize that. There is a great chance that the Republic has fallen and that the Chancellor now rules the galaxy. If that is the case, do not attempt to confront either him or Darth Vader, your father, on your own. It is imperative that you go into hiding and, if they are still alive, come into contact with Jedi Masters Obi-Wan Kenobi, Mace Windu, or Yoda. They will know what to do.

Your father, Anakin Skywalker, has, according to Obi-Wan, turned to the dark side of the Force. I wish I could deny it, but I cannot. The Anakin I knew is gone – consumed by the evil Darth Vader.

I am sorry that I did not spend as much time with you as I wanted to. I wish I could say that I know this will be alright, but I have a bad feeling that writing this letter will be the last thing I do.

With love,  
your mother, Padmé Amidala Skywalker


End file.
